Nukka
Nukka is the kwami of Transfiguration who is connected to the Tanuki Miraculous. With Nukka's power, when he inhabits the Tanuki Miraculous, he can transform the wearer into a raccoon dog-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Like other kwamis, Nukka is a small creature roughly 10 centimeters tall with a tiny body and large, round head. He resembles a Japanese racoon dog with light brown fur and dark brown stripes over his arms, legs, ears and tail. He has tufts of fur on his cheeks and forehead and a lighter underbelly. He has dark brown fur over his eyes in the style of a mask and his eyes are golden yellow. Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Nukka has the power to levitate himself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' He can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Tanuki Miraculous, Nukka can transform the wearer into the a raccoon dog-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Nukka is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses his special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Nukka is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of his power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Nukka can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Nukka possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Nukka is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing his existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite his small size, Nukka is capable of holding objects nearly twice his size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Nukka consumes a special magical potion, he receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide his owner with additional powers. Nukka is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should he fall into the hands of someone who would use his power for evil. **'Aqua Nukka:' When fed the green potion, Nukka becomes "Aqua Nukka", granting his owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Nukka gains an Ice Form, granting his owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Nukka is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside his body, which he usually gifts to his owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Nukka's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. *'Morph:' Nukka's special power allows him and his owner to transform themselves into another shape or form. Younger users can only use this power once and the morph last until they deactivate it at will or their transformation wears off after five minutes, whichever comes first. Older users can use this power repeatedly and change forms multiple times. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Nukka has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once his partner uses their special power, Nukka begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Tanuki Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Nukka must eat to replenish his energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Nukka is inhabiting his Miraculous, he is unable to communicate or interact with his owner in any way until the transformation ends. He does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Nukka's name comes from "Tanuki", another name for the Japanese raccoon dog. *In Japanese folklore, tanukis are known to be masters of disguise and shapeshifting. Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z